


Trust: A Five Letter Word

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s06e08 Cloak, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Cloak. Michelle is in a reflecting mood.





	Trust: A Five Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Contains spoilers for 'Last Man Standing' & 'Cloak'  


* * *

She had often wondered. Now she knew.

She knew what it was like to be in Jethro Gibbs's arms. To be embraced by him.

Not that, she knew, it had been a 'real' embrace; it hadn't. It had only been for show. 

It wasn't the kind she'd seen him give to Ziva upon her return. Or the ones she'd seen him, over the time she'd been at NCIS, give to Abby and Ducky. She had often wondered if she was the only person who hadn't been hugged by him.

Now she has been.

But it changes nothing.

So she knows.

So what?

It helps no one.

Not her.

And not Amanda.

Can she trust him?

Does she even know what trust is anymore?

Can he help her?

Does he believe her?

She doesn't know. 

But she knows one thing: whether he believes her or not, she won't be making a move without him being aware of it.

As she closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep, she thinks about the hug. 

Real or not maybe it will be enough to banish the look on Langer's eyes as she shot him. Shot him through the heart. Shot him dead.


End file.
